<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Donna Stays: The Eleventh Hour by Coolartist1110</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016892">Donna Stays: The Eleventh Hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolartist1110/pseuds/Coolartist1110'>Coolartist1110</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Donna Stays (AKA I Insert Donna into Post-Donna Stuff) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Donna is still a companion. Because RTD shattered my heart into a million pieces., Episode AU: s05e01 The Eleventh Hour, Episode: s04e18 The End of Time (2), Episode: s05e01 The Eleventh Hour, Gen, only a little bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolartist1110/pseuds/Coolartist1110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Transcription: http://www.chakoteya.net/DoctorWho/31-1.htm (also a bit of http://www.chakoteya.net/DoctorWho/30-18.htm)</p><p>This helpful website has basically every episode of Doctor Who transcribed. That's nice, because I'm not the best at transcribing entire episodes! </p><p>I'm gonna give into my desire to see more of best companion (in my humble opinion) Donna Noble. I've decided to insert her into as many episodes as I'd like, because I write for fun. Plenty of people have done this sorta thing for Rose, and I haven't really seen much of that sorta thing for Donna. Donna wanted to stay forever too, you know...We're starting with The Eleventh Hour and moving on from there!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Pond &amp; Rory Williams, Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor &amp; Amy Pond, Eleventh Doctor &amp; Amy Pond &amp; Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor &amp; Donna Noble, The Doctor &amp; Donna Noble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Donna Stays (AKA I Insert Donna into Post-Donna Stuff) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: The End of The End of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(The Doctor still says goodbye to everyone, but Donna is waiting in the TARDIS while he does so. She knows that he needs his space. He comes back inside from seeing Rose and sets the TARDIS in flight. Glowing energy surrounds him, like in the original. Donna tries to walk up to him, but he beckons her to stay back. He says the sad line and regenerates. Donna just barely avoids the large amounts of glowy fire stuff. He’s Matt Smith now, and Donna’s jaw DROPS.)</p><p>
  <span>DOCTOR: Legs. I've still got legs. Good. Arms. Hands. Ooo, fingers. Lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey. Hair. I'm a girl! No. No. I'm not a girl. And still not ginger. And something else. Something important. I'm, I'm, I'm-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Bang!)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DONNA: Crashing?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOCTOR: Yes! Crashing!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(The Tardis is plummeting back down to Earth.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DONNA: Doctor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do something</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Press some buttons, push some levers, I dunno!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOCTOR: Ha, ha! Whoo hoo hoo! Ah! Geronimo</span>
  <b>!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>DONNA: AAAAAH!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Eleventh Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Onto the actual story! Remember, I got the transcript from here: http://www.chakoteya.net/DoctorWho/31-1.htm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[Tardis]</b>
</p><p>(The Tardis is tumbling out of control and going Bang! inside. It flies over the Millennium Dome with the Doctor dangling from the threshold, sonic screwdriver between his teeth and trying to pull himself back inside. They are heading straight for the Parliament Clock Tower, so the Doctor sonics the controls and changes course just in time. Donna managed to stay inside by holding onto a railway. He climbs back inside and shuts the doors behind him, exhausted, as the Tardis careers on its way.)</p><p>
  <b>[Bedroom]</b>
</p><p>(Night time. A pinwheel rattles in the overgrown garden of an old house. A little red-haired Scottish girl is saying her prayers.)</p><p>AMELIA: Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night there's voices, so please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or a-</p><p>(She hears the Tardis materialising outside, then a crash.)</p><p>AMELIA: Back in a moment.</p><p>(She grabs a torch and looks outside. The Tardis has crash-landed on its side, on the garden shed.)</p><p>AMELIA: Thank you, Santa.</p><p>
  <b>[Garden]</b>
</p><p>(The Tardis doors open outwards - they are facing the sky - and a grappling hook is thrown out. A soaking wet Doctor clambers out.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before.</p><p>(He sits on the edge of the Tardis and looks inside.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Whoa. Look at that.</p><p>AMELIA: Are you ok?</p><p>DOCTOR: Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up.</p><p>AMELIA: You're soaking wet.</p><p>DOCTOR: I was in the swimming pool.</p><p>AMELIA: You said you were in the library.</p><p>DOCTOR: So was the swimming pool.</p><p>(Donna, also soaking wet and properly miffed, climbs out of the TARDIS.)</p><p>DONNA: You <em> crashed </em> us into a shed! </p><p>DOCTOR: Yes, I did!</p><p>DONNA: Is this always how this regeneration thing goes, or am I just “lucky”?</p><p>DOCTOR: Crashing, regenerating...They go hand in hand a lot more than you’d think.</p><p>(Donna is totally ready to beat The Doctor to death, but she sees Amelia. Mom friend instincts activate.)</p><p>DONNA: Hello there. Are you alright?</p><p>(Amelia nods.)</p><p>DONNA: Glad to hear it. </p><p>AMELIA: Are you two the police?</p><p>DONNA: No, not last I checked.</p><p>DOCTOR: Why? Did you call a policeman?</p><p>AMELIA: Did you come about the crack in my wall?</p><p>DOCTOR: What crack? Argh!</p><p>(He falls to the ground.)</p><p>DONNA: Doctor!</p><p>AMELIA: Are you all right, mister?</p><p>DOCTOR: No, I'm fine. It's ok. This is all perfectly norm-</p><p>(A breath of golden energy comes from his mouth.)</p><p>AMELIA: Who are you?</p><p>DONNA: Donna Noble. Nice to meet you, sweetheart.</p><p>AMELIA: And you?</p><p>DOCTOR: I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?</p><p>DONNA: Certainly scares me.</p><p>AMELIA: No, it just looks a bit weird.</p><p>DOCTOR: No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?</p><p>AMELIA: Yes.</p><p>DOCTOR: Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off.</p><p>(The Doctor walks straight into a tree. Donna facepalms and helps him up.)</p><p>AMELIA: Are you all right?</p><p>DOCTOR: Early days. Steering's a bit off.</p><p>
  <b>[Kitchen]</b>
</p><p>AMELIA: If you're a doctor, why does your box say Police?</p><p>(The Doctor bites into an apple, then spits it out.)</p><p>DONNA: Eugh! Doctor!</p><p>DOCTOR: That's disgusting. What is that?</p><p>AMELIA: An apple.</p><p>DOCTOR: Apple's rubbish. I hate apples.</p><p>AMELIA: You said you loved them.</p><p>DOCTOR: No, no, no. I like yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt.</p><p>(Amelia gets him a pot from the fridge. He pours it in his mouth and then spits it out. Donna is disgusted.)</p><p>DOCTOR: I hate yoghurt. It's just stuff with bits in.</p><p>DONNA: Oh lord...</p><p>AMELIA: You said it was your favourite.</p><p>DOCTOR: New mouth. New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wrong. Argh!</p><p>(The Doctor twitches violently.)</p><p>DONNA: Doctor!</p><p>(Donna tries to go and help him, but he puts his hand up to say "stop.")</p><p>AMELIA: What is it? What's wrong with you?</p><p>DOCTOR: Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish. Fry something.</p><p>DONNA: I am so sorry. He’s not normally <em>this</em> rude.</p><p>(So Amelia gets the frying pan out while the Doctor dries his hair with a towel.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Ah, bacon!</p><p>(That gets spat out, too.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?</p><p>(More facepalms from Donna. A saucepan of baked beans gets heated up.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Ah, you see? Beans.</p><p>(Until he gets them in his mouth, that is.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans. Bread and butter. Now you're talking.</p><p>
  <b>[Front door]</b>
</p><p>(The Doctor throws the plate of bread and butter out, hitting a cat.)</p><p>DOCTOR: And stay out!</p><p>
  <b>[Kitchen]</b>
</p><p>DONNA: Do you just not like <em> anything </em>?</p><p>AMELIA: We've got some carrots.</p><p>DOCTOR: Carrots? Are you insane? No. Wait. Hang on. I know what I need. I need, I need, I need fish fingers and custard.</p><p>(The Doctor contentedly dips the fish fingers into a bowl of custard and eats, while Amelia and Donna have ice cream. Donna deserves it ok) </p><p>DONNA: Of all the things you’ve eaten, how is <em> this </em> what you like? </p><p>AMELIA: Funny.</p><p>DOCTOR: Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?</p><p>DONNA: Oh, that’s right! I’m sorry, I should’ve asked earlier.</p><p>AMELIA: It’s ok. Amelia Pond.</p><p>DOCTOR: Oh, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale. </p><p>DONNA: You have a beautiful name, Amelia.</p><p>DOCTOR: Are we in Scotland?</p><p>AMELIA: No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish.</p><p>DOCTOR: So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now.</p><p>DONNA: Believe me, we would’ve.</p><p>AMELIA: I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt.</p><p>DONNA: Oh...I’m sorry about that.</p><p>DOCTOR: Well, I don't even have an aunt.</p><p>DONNA: It's not a competition, Doctor...</p><p>AMELIA: I think you're lucky.</p><p>DOCTOR: I know I am. So, your aunt, where is she?</p><p>AMELIA: She's out.</p><p>DONNA + DOCTOR: And she left you all alone?</p><p>(They both look at each other, sorta impressed they said the same thing at the same time.)</p><p>AMELIA: I'm not scared.</p><p>DOCTOR: Course, you're not. You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man and woman fall out of a box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?</p><p>AMELIA: What?</p><p>DOCTOR: Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall.</p><p>
  <b>[Bedroom]</b>
</p><p>(The crack is about three to four feet long, and slightly w shaped.)</p><p>DOCTOR: You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen.</p><p>DONNA: Hm? What've you got there, Amelia?</p><p>AMELIA: An apple. I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them.</p><p>(Amelia gives the Doctor an apple with a smiley face cut into it.)</p><p>DONNA: That’s very sweet of you. Isn't it sweet, Doctor?</p><p>(The Doctor doesn't respond. Donna nudges him.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Yes! Very nice. She sounds good, your mum. I'll keep it for later. This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing. Where's the draught coming from?</p><p>(He scans it with the sonic screwdriver.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey. </p><p>DONNA: <em> There </em>it is.</p><p>DOCTOR: You know what the crack is?</p><p>AMELIA: What?</p><p>DOCTOR: It's a crack. </p><p>DONNA: Oh, <em> really </em> ?! Stop the presses, the crack is a <em> crack </em>!</p><p>DOCTOR: Oi, you didn’t let me finish! Let me tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall.</p><p>AMELIA: Where is it then?</p><p>DOCTOR: Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear?</p><p>AMELIA: A voice. Yes.</p><p>(There is a vague growling from somewhere. The Doctor empties Amelia's nighttime glass of water and uses it to listen to the crack.)</p><p>ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero has escaped.</p><p>DONNA: <em> What </em> was <em> that </em>?!</p><p>DOCTOR: Prisoner Zero?</p><p>AMELIA: Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?</p><p>ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero has escaped.</p><p>DOCTOR: It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And you know what that means?</p><p>AMELIA: What?</p><p>DOCTOR: You need a better wall. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or...</p><p>AMELIA: What?</p><p>DOCTOR: You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?</p><p>AMELIA: Yes.</p><p>DOCTOR: Everything's going to be fine.</p><p>DONNA: Doctor...</p><p>(Donna steps back. The Doctor takes little Amelia's hand and aims the sonic screwdriver at the crack. It widens, flooding the bedroom with bright light.)</p><p>ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped.</p><p>DOCTOR: Hello? Hello?</p><p>(A giant blue eye looks at them through the crack.)</p><p>AMELIA: What's that?</p><p>DONNA: Is that a <em> giant eyeball </em>? </p><p>(A bolt of light goes to the Doctor, and he doubles over, then the crack closes again. Donna rushes to the Doctor’s side.)</p><p>DOCTOR: There, you see? Told you it would close. Good as new.</p><p>AMELIA: What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?</p><p>DOCTOR: No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message. (reads) Prisoner Zero has escaped. But why tell us? Unless.</p><p>DONNA: Unless...</p><p>AMELIA: Unless what?</p><p>DOCTOR: Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know.</p><p>
  <b>[Corridor]</b>
</p><p>(The stairs go up. There is a door across the way and two at the far end where the staircase goes down again.)</p><p>DOCTOR: It's difficult. Brand new me. Nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing. In the corner of my eye.</p><p>DONNA: <em> Please </em> don’t bring up eyeballs right now...</p><p>(The Tardis Cloister Bell tolls.)</p><p>DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!</p><p>DONNA: No, no, what?!</p><p>
  <b>[Garden]</b>
</p><p>DOCTOR: I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!</p><p>AMELIA: But it's just a box. How can a box have engines?</p><p>DOCTOR: It's not a box. It's a time machine.</p><p>AMELIA: What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?</p><p>DONNA: Yup. Hard to believe, but trust me, I’ve seen it working.</p><p>DOCTOR: Won’t work for much longer if I can't get her stabilized. Five minute hop into the future should do it.</p><p>AMELIA: Can I come?</p><p>DOCTOR: Not safe in here for a child. Not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back.</p><p>AMELIA: People always say that.</p><p>DOCTOR: Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor.</p><p>(He jumps down into the Tardis.)</p><p>DOCTOR [OC]: Geronimo!</p><p>(Splash!)</p><p>DONNA: He really hasn’t changed much, has he? Stay safe, Amelia. It won't take us long.</p><p>(Donna grimaces and jumps in after the Doctor. The door close and the Tardis dematerialises. Amelia runs back to her room, gets a suitcase from underneath her bed and packs. The door across from hers is the bathroom. She doesn't notice that one of the doors at the end is now open. Dressed in duffel coat and wooly hat, Amelia sits on her suitcase in the garden and waits.)</p><p>(When the Tardis finally materialises, steaming, it is day and Amelia is not there. The Doctor stumbles out. Donna soon follows.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Amelia! Amelia, I worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!</p><p>DONNA: Amelia! Honey, you’re not safe! Get out here right now!</p><p>
  <b>[Hallway]</b>
</p><p>DOCTOR: Amelia? Amelia, are you all right? Are you there?</p><p>DONNA: Amelia, sweetheart? Shout if you’re ok!</p><p>(They run up to her bedroom door.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Prisoner Zero's here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is-</p><p>(A floorboard creaks behind him. He hears an impact, and turns to see Donna is knocked out on the floor.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Donna, what’re you doing down there? We have to-</p><p>(He also gets knocked out by a cricket bat.)</p><p>
  <b>[Coma ward]</b>
</p><p>(At the Royal Leadworth Hospital, a lady doctor and a male nurse march into the ward.)</p><p>RAMSDEN: So. They all called out at once, that's what you're saying? All of them. All the coma patients. You do understand that these people are all comatose, don't you? They can't speak.</p><p>RORY: Yes, Doctor Ramsden.</p><p>RAMSDEN: Then why are you wasting my time?</p><p>RORY: Because they called for you.</p><p>RAMSDEN: Me.</p><p>BARNEY [OC]: Doctor.</p><p>(The male coma patient behind them is speaking.)</p><p>BARNEY: Doctor. Doctor.</p><p>WOMAN PATIENT: Doctor. Doctor</p><p>PATIENTS: Doctor. Doctor. Doctor.</p><p>
  <b>[Corridor]</b>
</p><p>(The Doctor revives with the tweeting of birds to see a young lady in a micro-skirted police uniform using her radio.)</p><p>AMY: White male, mid twenties, and white female, early forties, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up. I've got them restrained. </p><p>(The Doctor nudges Donna, and she groans. He nudges her again, and she wakes up.)</p><p>DONNA: Ugh...Doctor?</p><p>(The Doctor nods, then moves his head toward the young lady. Donna looks and sees her captor.)</p><p>DONNA: We’ve been arrested. I’m honestly surprised it took this long.</p><p>AMY: Oi! You two, sit still!</p><p>DOCTOR: Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat.</p><p>DONNA: A police officer knocked us out with a cricket bat?</p><p>AMY: You were breaking and entering.</p><p>(Donna is in a handcuff attached to the Doctor’s handcuffs. The Doctor is handcuffed to the radiator.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Well, that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed.</p><p>DONNA: You've always needed one of those.</p><p>AMY: Do you want to shut up now? I've got backup on the way.</p><p>DOCTOR: Hang on, no, wait. You're a policewoman.</p><p>AMY: And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?</p><p>DONNA: Seems pretty obvious.</p><p>DOCTOR: But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?</p><p>AMY: Amelia Pond?</p><p>DOCTOR: Yeah, Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes, but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?</p><p>AMY: Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time.</p><p>DOCTOR: How long?</p><p>AMY: Six months.</p><p>DONNA: <em> You overshot by six months </em>?!</p><p>DOCTOR: No. No. No. No, I can't be six months late. I said five minutes. I promised. What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?</p><p>AMY: (into radio) Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up. These two know something about Amelia Pond.</p><p>
  <b>[Coma ward]</b>
</p><p>RAMSDEN: I don't think they were even conscious.</p><p>RORY: Doctor Ramsden, there is another sort of er, funny thing.</p><p>RAMSDEN: Yes, I know. Doctor Carver told me about your conversation. We've been very patient with you, Rory. You're a good enough nurse, but for God's sake.</p><p>RORY: I've seen them.</p><p>RAMSDEN: These patients are under twenty four hour supervision. We know if their blood pressure changes. There is no possibility that you could have seen them wandering about the village. Why are you giving me your phone?</p><p>RORY: It's a camera too.</p><p>(Doctor Ramsden's bleeper goes off.)</p><p>RAMSDEN: You need to take some time off, Rory. A lot of time off. Start now. Now.</p><p>
  <b>[Corridor]</b>
</p><p>DOCTOR: I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now.</p><p>DONNA: We've got legal rights! I've been studyin' up!</p><p>AMY: I live here.</p><p>DOCTOR: But you're the police.</p><p>AMY: Yes, and this is where I live. Have you got a problem with that?</p><p>DOCTOR: How many rooms?</p><p>AMY: I'm sorry, what?</p><p>DOCTOR: On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now.</p><p>AMY: Why?</p><p>DOCTOR: Because it will change your life.</p><p>DONNA: Just listen to him. He won't shut up until you do.</p><p>AMY: Five. One, two, three, four, five.</p><p>DOCTOR: Six.</p><p>AMY: Six?</p><p>DOCTOR: Look.</p><p>AMY: Look where?</p><p>DOCTOR: Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you.</p><p>DONNA: How did I not notice that?</p><p>AMY: That's, that is not possible. How's that possible?</p><p>DOCTOR: There's a perception filter all round the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it.</p><p>AMY: But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed.</p><p>DOCTOR: The filter stops you noticing. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding, and you need to uncuff us now.</p><p>AMY: I don't have the key. I lost it.</p><p>DONNA: You don't just <em>lose</em> something like that!</p><p>DOCTOR: How can you have lost it? Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that. Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?</p><p>(Amy goes inside the mystery room.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Again. </p><p>DONNA: I think it’s less the face and more the crazy-talk about aliens and perception filters.</p><p>DOCTOR: Ignoring that. My screwdriver, where is it?</p><p>
  <b>[Room]</b>
</p><p>(Dirty, boarded up window, packing boxes.)</p><p>DOCTOR [OC]: Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?</p><p>DONNA [OC]: Makes an annoying little bleeping noise, if that helps.</p><p>AMY: There's nothing here.</p><p>DOCTOR: Whatever's there stopped you seeing the room.</p><p>
  <b>[Corridor]</b>
</p><p>DOCTOR: What makes you think you could see it?</p><p>
  <b>[Room]</b>
</p><p>DOCTOR [OC]: Now please, just get out.</p><p>AMY: Silver, blue at the end?</p><p>DOCTOR [OC]: My screwdriver, yeah.</p><p>AMY: It's here.</p><p>
  <b>[Corridor]</b>
</p><p>DOCTOR: Must have rolled under the door.</p><p>
  <b>[Room]</b>
</p><p>AMY: Yeah. Must have. And then it must have jumped up on the table.</p><p>
  <b>[Corridor]</b>
</p><p>DONNA: Did you say on the <em> table </em>?</p><p>DOCTOR: Get out of there.</p><p>
  <b>[Room]</b>
</p><p>DOCTOR [OC]: Get out of there! Get out!</p><p>DONNA [OC]: This could get dangerous, even for the police! If he says get out, get out!</p><p>(Amy picks up the screwdriver, which is nearly stuck to the table with gunk.)</p><p>
  <b>[Corridor]</b>
</p><p>DOCTOR: Get out of there!</p><p>
  <b>[Room]</b>
</p><p>(Something snake-like with very long sharp teeth slithers down behind Amy.)</p><p>DOCTOR [OC]: What is it? What are you doing?</p><p>AMY: There's nothing here, but-</p><p>
  <b>[Corridor]</b>
</p><p>DOCTOR: Corner of your eye.</p><p>
  <b>[Room]</b>
</p><p>AMY: What is it?</p><p>DOCTOR [OC]: Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look.</p><p>DONNA [OC]: No pressure or anything, then?</p><p>(Amy turns and finally stares it in the face. She screams.)</p><p>
  <b>[Corridor]</b>
</p><p>DOCTOR: Get out!</p><p>(Amy runs to the Doctor.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Give me that.</p><p>(The Doctor grabs the sonic screwdriver and locks the door, then tries to free himself and Donna.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Come on. What's the bad alien done to you?</p><p>AMY: Will that door hold it?</p><p>DOCTOR: Oh, yeah, yeah, of course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space. They're all terrified of wood.</p><p>DONNA: Wood stops <em> you </em>, doesn’t it?</p><p>(There is a bright light in the room.)</p><p>AMY: What's that? What's it doing?</p><p>DONNA: Probably not good, whatever it is.</p><p>DOCTOR: I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your backup's coming. We'll be fine.</p><p>AMY: There is no backup.</p><p>DONNA: What.</p><p>DOCTOR: I heard you on the radio. You called for backup.</p><p>AMY: I was pretending. It's a pretend radio.</p><p>DONNA: What?</p><p>DOCTOR: You're a policewoman.</p><p>AMY: I'm a kissogram!</p><p>DONNA: <em> What </em>?!</p><p>(She takes off her cap and her long red hair falls down. The door falls down to reveal a workman in overalls and toolbelt, with a black dog, He looks just like Barney the coma patient.)</p><p>AMY: But it's just-</p><p>DOCTOR: No, it isn't. Look at the faces.</p><p>(The man barks.)</p><p>DONNA: Ok then...</p><p>AMY: What? I'm sorry, but what?</p><p>DOCTOR: It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?</p><p>(The coma patient has a photograph of a black dog by his bed, just to confirm the identification. The man in the corridor opens his mouth to reveal the long needle-like teeth.)</p><p>DONNA: Holy-</p><p>DOCTOR: Stay, boy! Her and me, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for backup.</p><p>AMY: I didn't send for backup!</p><p>DOCTOR: I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no backup. And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had back up, you'd have to kill us.</p><p>DONNA: Yeah! Not threatening! Look at him, he’s got a baby face! How’s that threatening?</p><p>ATRAXI [OC]: Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded.</p><p>DONNA: Huh?</p><p>AMY: What's that?</p><p>DOCTOR: Well, that would be backup. Okay, one more time. We do have backup and that's definitely why we're safe.</p><p>ATRAXI [OC}: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.</p><p>DOCTOR: Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration.</p><p>ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.</p><p>DONNA: They can't just burn the house down with us inside it!</p><p>DOCTOR: They unfortunately <em>can </em>and <em>will</em> do just that!</p><p>(The Doctor struggles with the sonic screwdriver.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Come on, work, work, work, come on.</p><p>ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.</p><p>(The Doctor finally frees himself and Donna from the handcuffs.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Run! Run!</p><p>ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.</p><p>
  <b>[Garden]</b>
</p><p>DOCTOR: Kissogram?</p><p>AMY: Yes, a kissogram. Work through it.</p><p>DOCTOR: Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?</p><p>AMY: You broke into my house. It was this or a French maid. What's going on? Tell me. Tell me!</p><p>DONNA: Yeah, I'd like a rundown of all this too, if it's not too much trouble!</p><p>DOCTOR: An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?</p><p>AMY: Yes.</p><p>DOCTOR: Me too.</p><p>(The Tardis doors won't open.)</p><p>DOCTOR: No, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now!</p><p>DONNA: What’s wrong? Why can’t we get inside the Tardis?!</p><p>DOCTOR: It's still rebuilding. Not letting us in.</p><p>ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.</p><p>DONNA: Well that’s just <em> great </em>!</p><p>AMY: Come on.</p><p>DOCTOR: No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait. The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces.</p><p>DONNA: Not the time, Doctor!</p><p>AMY: So there's a new one. Let's go.</p><p>DOCTOR: Yeah, but the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least. Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late.</p><p>DONNA: You were <em> how late </em>?!</p><p>AMY: He's coming.</p><p>DOCTOR: You said six months. Why did you say six months?</p><p>AMY: We've got to go.</p><p>DOCTOR: This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?</p><p>AMY: Why did you say five minutes!</p><p>DONNA: Oh my God.</p><p>DOCTOR: What?</p><p>AMY: Come on.</p><p>DOCTOR: What?</p><p>AMY: Come on!</p><p>DOCTOR: What?</p><p>ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.</p><p>
  <b>[Village lane]</b>
</p><p>DONNA: It’s you, isn’t it!</p><p>DOCTOR: You're Amelia.</p><p>AMY: And you're late.</p><p>DOCTOR: Amelia Pond. You're the little girl.</p><p>AMY: I'm Amelia and you're late.</p><p>DONNA: You’re all grown up!</p><p>DOCTOR: What happened?</p><p>AMY: Twelve years.</p><p>DOCTOR: You hit us with a cricket bat.</p><p>AMY: Twelve years.</p><p>DONNA: A cricket bat!</p><p>AMY: Twelve years and four psychiatrists.</p><p>DOCTOR: Four?</p><p>AMY: I kept biting them.</p><p>DOCTOR: Why?</p><p>AMY: They said you weren't real.</p><p>ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat.</p><p>(It is coming from the Ice cream van speakers.)</p><p>AMY: No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van.</p><p>ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.</p><p>DOCTOR: What's that? Why are you playing that?</p><p>ICE CREAM MAN: It's supposed to be Claire De Lune.</p><p>(It is also on the radio.)</p><p>ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.</p><p>(It is also on a jogger's iPod and a woman's mobile phone.)</p><p>DONNA: Guess we’ve found England's next smash hit.</p><p>AMY: Doctor, what's happening?</p><p>ATRAXI [OC]: Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.</p><p>
  <b>[Mrs Angelo's home]</b>
</p><p>(The big eyeball is on every channel on the television. An elderly lady keeps jabbing at the remote control.)</p><p>ATRAXI [on TV]: Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.</p><p>DOCTOR: Hello! Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area. Also crimes. Let's have a look.</p><p>DONNA: Don’t mind anything he says, he’s a bit loopy. Heat exhaustion, long day working, that sort of thing.</p><p>MRS ANGELO: I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. Oh, hello, Amy dear. Are you a policewoman now?</p><p>AMY: Well, sometimes.</p><p>MRS ANGELO: I thought you were a nurse.</p><p>AMY: I can be a nurse.</p><p>MRS ANGELO: Or actually a nun?</p><p>AMY: I dabble.</p><p>MRS ANGELO: Amy, who’re your friends?</p><p>DONNA: So it’s Amy, then.</p><p>DOCTOR: Who's Amy? You were Amelia.</p><p>AMY: Yeah? Now I'm Amy.</p><p>DOCTOR: Amelia Pond. That was a great name.</p><p>AMY: Bit fairy tale.</p><p>MRS ANGELO: I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before.</p><p>DOCTOR: Not me. Brand new face. First time on. </p><p>(Donna does a “cookoo” gesture.)</p><p>DOCTOR: And what sort of job's a kissogram?</p><p>AMY: I go to parties and I kiss people. With outfits. It's a laugh.</p><p>DOCTOR: You were a little girl five minutes ago.</p><p>DONNA: Like <em>you’ve</em> got any room to judge. </p><p>AMY: You're worse than my aunt.</p><p>(The Doctor speaks to Mrs Angelo rather than Amy.)</p><p>DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt. And that is not how I'm introducing myself.</p><p>DONNA: I dunno, sounds just fine to me.</p><p>ATRAXI [on radio]: Repetez. Le Prisonnier. Zero wird der menschliche.</p><p>DOCTOR: Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world.</p><p>(The Doctor looks out of the window.)</p><p>AMY: What's up there? What are you looking for?</p><p>DOCTOR: Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty percent fission blast.</p><p>(A young man comes in and the Doctor speaks to him.)</p><p>DONNA: Would it <em> kill you </em> to stay in place for <em> five minutes </em>?</p><p>DOCTOR: But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes.</p><p>AMY: Twenty minutes to what?</p><p>JEFF: Are you the Doctor?</p><p>MRS ANGELO: He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor and his travel companion. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor. It's him.</p><p>AMY: (sotto) Shut up.</p><p>DOCTOR: Cartoons?</p><p>JEFF: Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him! And the girl, too!</p><p>AMY: Jeff, shut up. Twenty minutes to what?</p><p>ATRAXI [on TV]: The human residence will be incinerated. Repeat.</p><p>DONNA: Anytime now, Doctor!</p><p>DOCTOR: The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet.</p><p>ATRAXI [on TV]: will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.</p><p>DOCTOR: Twenty minutes to the end of the world.</p><p>ATRAXI [on TV]: Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate 'the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated.</p><p>
  <b>[Space]</b>
</p><p>(The eyeball is one of many snowflake/ icicle type spaceships above the Earth.)</p><p>ATRAXI: Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.</p><p>
  <b>[Leadworth]</b>
</p><p>(The Doctor, Donna, and Amy walk down the middle of the road.)</p><p>DOCTOR: What is this place? Where are we?</p><p>AMY: Leadworth.</p><p>DOCTOR: Where's the rest of it?</p><p>AMY: This is it.</p><p>DOCTOR: Is there an airport?</p><p>AMY: No.</p><p>DOCTOR: A nuclear power station?</p><p>AMY: No.</p><p>DOCTOR: Even a little one?</p><p>AMY: No.</p><p>DOCTOR: Nearest city?</p><p>AMY: Gloucester. Half an hour by car.</p><p>DOCTOR: We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?</p><p>AMY: No.</p><p>DOCTOR: Well, that's good. Fantastic, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut. What is that?</p><p>AMY: It's a duck pond.</p><p>DOCTOR: Why aren't there any ducks?</p><p>DONNA: Doctor, <em> really </em>-</p><p>AMY: I don't know. There's never any ducks.</p><p>DOCTOR: Then how do you know it's a duck pond?</p><p>AMY: It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?</p><p>(The Doctor clutches his chest. Donna helps him stay on his feet.)</p><p>DOCTOR: I don't know. Why would I know? This is too soon. I'm not ready, I'm not done yet.</p><p>DONNA: Don’t give up on me now, Spaceman...</p><p>AMY: What's happening? Why's it going dark?</p><p>(A black disc covers the sun, like a total eclipse.)</p><p>AMY: So what's wrong with the sun?</p><p>DOCTOR: Nothing. You're looking at it through a forcefield. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet. Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone.</p><p>AMY: This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind up.</p><p>DONNA: Ha! I wish.</p><p>DOCTOR: Why would I wind you up?</p><p>AMY: You told me you had a time machine.</p><p>DOCTOR: And you believed me.</p><p>AMY: Then I grew up.</p><p>DOCTOR: Oh, you never want to do that. No. Hang on. Shut up. </p><p>DONNA: Don’t you tell me to shut up!</p><p>DOCTOR: Quiet! I missed it. I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw. What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw-</p><p>(People all over the village green taking photographs of the sun, except duplicate Barney and his dog, and Rory photographing the people. The time is 11:30)</p><p>DOCTOR: Twenty minutes. I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me. Donna?</p><p>DONNA: You know my answer.</p><p>DOCTOR: Right. Good. Amy?</p><p>AMY: No.</p><p>DOCTOR: I'm sorry?</p><p>AMY: No!</p><p>DOCTOR: Amy, no, no, what are you doing?</p><p>(Amy drags the Doctor to a car that has just pulled up and slams his tie in the door, then takes the keys from the driver and locks it.)</p><p>DONNA: What’ve you done?!</p><p>(Donna tries to open the door, to no avail.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Are you out of your mind?</p><p>AMY: Who are you?</p><p>DOCTOR: You know who I am.</p><p>AMY: No, really. Who are you?</p><p>DONNA: He’s the Doctor! At least, he <em>should </em>be.</p><p>DOCTOR: Look at the sky. End of the world, twenty minutes.</p><p>AMY: Well, better talk quickly, then.</p><p>HENDERSON: Amy, I am going to need my car back.</p><p>AMY: Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee.</p><p>HENDERSON: Right, yes.</p><p>(Mister Henderson does as he is told.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Catch.</p><p>(He tosses her the apple with the face carved in it. It is still fresh.)</p><p>DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveler. Everything I told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real. Donna's real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over.</p><p>AMY: I don't believe you.</p><p>DOCTOR: Just twenty minutes. Just believe me for twenty minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. Amy, believe for twenty minutes.</p><p>DONNA: Amy, <em> please </em> . I know exactly what you're going through, I know it's hard to accept all of this so fast, but you've got to trust him. We both have to.</p><p>(Amy unlocks Mister Henderson's car.)</p><p>AMY: What do we do?</p><p>DOCTOR: Stop that nurse.</p><p>(He runs onto the village green and grabs Rory's phone.)</p><p>DONNA: Hello there! Donna Noble. Nice to meet you.</p><p>DOCTOR: The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?</p><p>RORY: Amy.</p><p>AMY: Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a friend.</p><p>RORY: Boyfriend.</p><p>AMY: Kind of boyfriend.</p><p>RORY: Amy.</p><p>DOCTOR: Man and dog. Why?</p><p>RORY: Oh my God, it's him.</p><p>AMY: Just answer his question, please.</p><p>RORY: It's him, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor. And that other woman, too.</p><p>DONNA: So <em> he </em> gets a clever nickname and I’m just “that woman,” then. Not insulting at all.</p><p>AMY: Yeah, they came back.</p><p>RORY: But he was a story. He was a game.</p><p>DOCTOR: Man and dog. Why? Tell me now.</p><p>RORY: Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's-</p><p>RORY + DOCTOR: In a hospital, in a coma.</p><p>DONNA: Blimey. </p><p>RORY: Yeah.</p><p>DOCTOR: Knew it. Multiform, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind.</p><p>(The man barks at them.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Prisoner Zero.</p><p>RORY: What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?</p><p>AMY: Yes.</p><p>(One of the pretty eyeball spaceships comes down.)</p><p>DOCTOR: See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver.</p><p>(The Doctor makes all the streetlights explode, the car alarms go off and a poor woman's mobility scooter zoom off down the road. A fire engine goes past on its own, two tone blaring.)</p><p>FIREMEN: Oi, come back here! Come back!</p><p>DOCTOR: I think someone's going to notice, don't you?</p><p>(He blows up a red telephone box, then the screwdriver explodes.)</p><p>DONNA: Going a bit <em> far </em>, don’t you think?!</p><p>DOCTOR: No, no! No, don't do that!</p><p>RORY: Look, it's going.</p><p>DOCTOR: No, come back. He's here! Come back! He's here. Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is-</p><p>(Prisoner Zero goes squidgy and disappears down a drain cover.)</p><p>AMY: Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain.</p><p>DOCTOR: Well, of course it did.</p><p>DONNA: Oh, of <em>course. Obviously.</em></p><p>AMY: What do we do now?</p><p>DOCTOR: It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No Tardis, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes. </p><p>DONNA: Doctor, are you sure you can do this?</p><p>(The Doctor smiles at Donna.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Of course I can. I've got you, haven't I? </p><p>(Donna, who is still sorta getting used to this new Doctor, feels slightly more comfortable now.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Come on, think. Think!</p><p>
  <b>[Coma ward]</b>
</p><p>(Patient Barney is shaking.)</p><p>RAMSDEN: Barney? Barney? Barney? Can you hear me, Barney? Barney? Barney?</p><p>(The multiform slithers through an air vent above Barney's bed.)</p><p>
  <b>[Leadworth]</b>
</p><p>AMY: So that thing, that hid in my house for twelve years?</p><p>DOCTOR: Multiforms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pit-stop.</p><p>AMY: So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute!</p><p>DONNA: Coincidences like that happen a lot around him. </p><p>DOCTOR: Not a coincidence for once.They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because I am.</p><p>RORY: What's he on about?</p><p>DOCTOR: Nurse boy, give me your phone.</p><p>DONNA: Couldn’t be more polite about it? </p><p>DOCTOR: Donna, the world is ending, I don’t need a lecture on manners!</p><p>RORY: How can he be real? He was never real.</p><p>DOCTOR: Phone. Now. Give me.</p><p>RORY: He was just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him.</p><p>DONNA: That’s...actually pretty adorable.</p><p>(The Doctor flicks through the images on the iPhone.)</p><p>DOCTOR: These photos, they're all coma patients?</p><p>RORY: Yeah.</p><p>DOCTOR: No, they're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero.</p><p>AMY: He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?</p><p>DOCTOR: Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one.</p><p>DONNA: <em> Doctor </em>!</p><p>RORY: Thanks.</p><p>AMY: Jeff.</p><p>RORY: Oh, thanks.</p><p>(Donna pats Rory on the back.)</p><p>DOCTOR: He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done. Donna, with me.</p><p>DONNA: Suppose I always will be.</p><p>AMY: Your car. Come on.</p><p>RORY: But how can he be here? How can the Doctor be here?</p><p>(Amy and Rory get into a Mini.)</p><p>
  <b>[Jeff's bedroom]</b>
</p><p>(Jeff is lounging on his bed, using his laptop.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Hello. Laptop. Give me.</p><p>DONNA: He meant to say please.</p><p>JEFF: No, no, no, no, wait.</p><p>DOCTOR: It's fine. Give it here.</p><p>JEFF: Hang on!</p><p>DONNA: Sorry about this. Official saving-the-world business.</p><p>(The Doctor takes the laptop and sees what Jeff was browsing.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Blimey. Get a girlfriend, Jeff.</p><p>(Mrs Angelo enters.)</p><p>JEFF: Gran.</p><p>MRS ANGELO: What are you doing?</p><p>DOCTOR: The sun's gone wibbly-</p><p>DONNA: You’ll never stop saying that, will you?</p><p>DOCTOR: -so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore.</p><p>MRS ANGELO: I like Patrick Moore.</p><p>DOCTOR: I'll get you his number. But watch him, he's a devil.</p><p>JEFF: You can't just hack in on a call like that.</p><p>DOCTOR: Can't I?</p><p>DONNA: Show him.</p><p>(Six faces come up on the screen, all labelled as above plus ESA and CSIRO. He shows them his psychic paper.)</p><p>PATRICK MOORE [on screen]: Who are you?</p><p>MAN [OC]: This is a secure call, what are you doing here?</p><p>DOCTOR: Hello. Yeah, I know you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this.</p><p>PATRICK MOORE [on screen]: It's here too, I'm getting it.</p><p>DOCTOR: Fermat's Theorem, the proof. And I mean the real one. Never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie. Why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention.</p><p>(Donna smiles. Rory and Amy run into the hospital.)</p><p>NASA [OC]: Sir, what are you doing?</p><p>DOCTOR: I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?</p><p>PATRICK MOORE [on screen]: Who was your lady friend?</p><p>DOCTOR: Patrick, behave.</p><p>MAN [OC]: What does this virus do?</p><p>DOCTOR: It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain. (sotto) Jeff, you're my best man.</p><p>JEFF: You what?</p><p>DOCTOR: Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world.</p><p>JEFF: Why me?</p><p>DOCTOR: It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go.</p><p>DONNA: You can do this. I believe in you. Good luck!</p><p>(The Doctor and Donna run out.)</p><p>JEFF: Okay, guys, let's do this.</p><p>DOCTOR: Oh, and delete your internet history.</p><p>
  <b>[Hospital]</b>
</p><p>RORY: Something's happened up there. We can't get through.</p><p>AMY; Yes, but what's happened?</p><p>RORY; I don't know. No one knows. Phone him.</p><p>AMY: I'm phoning him. Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through.</p><p>RORY: What did he say?</p><p>AMY: Look in the mirror. Ha ha! Uniform. Are you on your way? You're going to need a car.</p><p>
  <b>[Fire engine]</b>
</p><p>DOCTOR: Don't worry, I've commandeered a vehicle.</p><p>
  <b>[Hospital corridor]</b>
</p><p>(Rory and Amy run up the stairs. The coma ward floor is a mess.)</p><p>AMY: Oh god.</p><p>(A woman with two girls meets them in the corridor.)</p><p>MOTHER: Officer.</p><p>AMY: What happened?</p><p>MOTHER: There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Doctor Ramsden's dead. And the nurses.</p><p>(Amy makes a phone call.)</p><p>
  <b>[Fire engine]</b>
</p><p>DOCTOR: Are you in?</p><p>AMY [OC]: Yep.</p><p>
  <b>[Hospital corridor]</b>
</p><p>AMY: But so's Prisoner Zero.</p><p>
  <b>[Fire engine]</b>
</p><p>DONNA: What’s going on? Are they alright?</p><p>DOCTOR: You need to get out of there.</p><p>
  <b>[Hospital corridor]</b>
</p><p>MOTHER [OC]: He was so angry. He kept shouting and shouting. And that dog. The size of that dog.</p><p>(But it is not the mother who is speaking.)</p><p>CHILD: I swear it was rabid. And he just went mad, attacking everyone.</p><p>(Rory and Amy back away.)</p><p>CHILD: Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies.</p><p>MOTHER: Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths.</p><p>(She opens her mouth to reveal the needle teeth.)</p><p>RORY: Oh, my God!</p><p>
  <b>[Fire engine]</b>
</p><p>DOCTOR: Amy? Amy, what's happening?</p><p>(Amy and Rory run into the ward and bar the doors with a broom through the handles.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Amy, talk to me!</p><p>DONNA: If <em> anything </em>happens to them, I’m blaming you!</p><p>DOCTOR: When don’t you?</p><p>
  <b>[Coma ward]</b>
</p><p>AMY: We're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in.</p><p>DOCTOR [OC]: Which window are you?</p><p>AMY: What, sorry?</p><p>
  <b>[Fire engine]</b>
</p><p>DOCTOR: Which window?</p><p>
  <b>[Coma ward]</b>
</p><p>AMY: First floor, on the left, fourth from the end.</p><p>(The broom finally gives up.)</p><p>MOTHER: Oh, dear little Amelia Pond. I've watched you grow up. Twelve years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her magic Doctor to return. But not this time, Amelia.</p><p>(Amy gets a text from Rory's phone. Duck! They do, and the fire engine ladder comes crashing through the window. Enter the Doctor. Donna follows closely behind, frazzled.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Right! Hello. Am I late? No, three minutes to go. So still time.</p><p>DONNA: Is everyone ok?</p><p>MOTHER: Time for what, Time Lord?</p><p>DOCTOR: Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies.</p><p>MOTHER: The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire.</p><p>DOCTOR: Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave.</p><p>MOTHER: I did not open the crack.</p><p>DOCTOR: Somebody did.</p><p>MOTHER: The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?</p><p>(She changes to a little girl's voice.)</p><p>MOTHER: The Doctor in the Tardis doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know!</p><p>(And back to the adult voice.)</p><p>MOTHER: The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall.</p><p>DONNA: Pandorica?</p><p>DOCTOR: And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!</p><p>(The clock says 0:00.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here.</p><p>(There is a bright light outside.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Oh! And I think they just found us!</p><p>DONNA: Now <em>that's </em>the Doctor I know!</p><p>MOTHER: The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me.</p><p>DOCTOR: Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no Tardis, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man? </p><p>DONNA: ...That did <em>not </em>sound good.</p><p>DOCTOR: Yeah, I'm never saying that again.</p><p>MOTHER: Then I shall take a new form.</p><p>DOCTOR: Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link.</p><p>MOTHER: And I've had years.</p><p>(Amy collapses.)</p><p>DONNA: Amy!</p><p>DOCTOR: No! Amy? You've got to hold on. Amy? Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please.</p><p>DONNA: Hold on, Amy, we're here for you.</p><p>RORY: Doctor.</p><p>(Prisoner Zero has transformed into a gangly man with a ripped shirt and floppy hair.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?</p><p>RORY: It's you.</p><p>DOCTOR; Me? Is that what I look like?</p><p>DONNA: Yup. Not bad, but I'll need a bit to get used to it.</p><p>RORY: You don't know?</p><p>DOCTOR: Busy day. Why me, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?</p><p>(A little girl comes from around a curtain and holds the duplicate's hand.)</p><p>AMELIA: I'm not. Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been.</p><p>DOCTOR: No, she's dreaming about me because she can hear me. Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy, dream about what you saw.</p><p>AMELIA: No. No. No!</p><p>(She transforms.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself.</p><p>ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained.</p><p>ZERO: Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall.</p><p>(Prisoner Zero disappears in a rush of wind.)</p><p>DONNA: “Silence…” What does it mean, Doctor?</p><p>RORY: The sun. It's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over.</p><p>(Amy wakes up.)</p><p>RORY: Amy. Are you okay? Are you with us?</p><p>DONNA: Deep breaths. Take it easy.</p><p>RORY: With all due respect, I am a nurse.</p><p>DONNA: And I’m Donna Noble. That makes me qualified.</p><p>AMY: What happened?</p><p>RORY: He did it. The Doctor did it.</p><p>DOCTOR: No, I didn't.</p><p>DONNA: I’m sorry, what?</p><p>RORY: What are you doing?</p><p>DOCTOR: Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance.</p><p>RORY: About what?</p><p>DOCTOR: The bill.</p><p>(The Doctor phones the Atraxi.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now. Okay, now I've done it.</p><p>DONNA: <em> What did you just do </em>?!</p><p>RORY: Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?</p><p>
  <b>[Hospital corridor]</b>
</p><p>AMY: Where are you going?</p><p>DOCTOR: The roof. No, hang on.</p><p>
  <b>[Doctor's locker room]</b>
</p><p>AMY; What's in here?</p><p>DOCTOR: I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show.</p><p>RORY: You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off. Amy, he's taking his clothes off.</p><p>DONNA: You <em>brought back the aliens</em>. You <em>brought them back</em>, and now you're worried about your <em>wardrobe</em>!</p><p>DOCTOR: Turn your back if it embarrasses you.</p><p>RORY: Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know. (to Amy) Are you not going to turn your back?</p><p>AMY: No.</p><p>
  <b>[Roof]</b>
</p><p>(The Doctor walks out in a new shirt with several ties draped around his neck. The Atraxi is hovering overhead.)</p><p>AMY: So this was a good idea, was it?</p><p>DONNA: No, it <em>wasn't</em>.</p><p>AMY: I mean, they were leaving.</p><p>DOCTOR: Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now.</p><p>(The eyeball drops onto the roof and scans the Doctor.)</p><p>ATRAXI: You are not of this world.</p><p>DOCTOR: No, but I've put a lot of work into it.</p><p>(He looks at his selection of ties.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Oh, hmm, I don't know. What do you think?</p><p>DONNA: Tie's awful, pick another one!</p><p>(He throws the tie Donna didn’t like behind him.)</p><p>ATRAXI: Is this world important?</p><p>DOCTOR: Important? What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?</p><p>(There is a projection of the world between them.)</p><p>ATRAXI: No.</p><p>DOCTOR: Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?</p><p>ATRAXI: No.</p><p>DOCTOR: Okay. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many.</p><p>(The projection shows the Daleks et al.)</p><p>DOCTOR: And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?</p><p>(A run through of all the previous Doctors, then this Doctor steps through the projection with a jacket and bow tie.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically, run.</p><p>(The eyeball zooms back to its ship and leaves, very fast. There is a brief materialisation sound, then the Doctor takes a glowing Tardis key out of his new jacket pocket. Donna and The Doctor hi-five.)</p><p>DONNA: “Basically, run!” </p><p>DOCTOR: I know!</p><p>DONNA: You just made that up?</p><p>DOCTOR: Wingin’ it!</p><p>DONNA: You brought them back just to gloat?</p><p>DOCTOR: More like warn them, but yeah, gloat.</p><p>DONNA: That was stupid. <em>Very </em>stupid.</p><p>DOCTOR: I know.</p><p>DONNA: But it was very you.</p><p>DOCTOR: Are you calling me stupid?</p><p>DONNA: Pretty much.</p><p>(Donna and The Doctor laugh.)</p><p>AMY: This is sweet and all, but is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?</p><p>(The Doctor is already down the stairs and running out of the hospital. Donna rolls her eyes.)</p><p>DONNA: He’s not the best with goodbyes. Doctor, wait up!</p><p>(Donna follows.)</p><p>
  <b>[Garden]</b>
</p><p>(The Tardis is waiting for him.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Okay, what have you got for me this time?</p><p>
  <b>[Tardis]</b>
</p><p>DOCTOR: Look at you. Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you.</p><p>DONNA: I didn’t think it could get any bigger, but look at it! It's like Extreme Tardis Makeover.</p><p>(Amy and Rory run up just at it dematerialises.)</p><p>(Night time. The sound of the Tardis wakes Amy up. She runs outside.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Sorry about running off earlier. Brand new Tardis. Bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now.</p><p>DONNA: Glad to see you’re still alright. I <em> tried </em>to tell him to wait for you...</p><p>AMY: It's you. You came back.</p><p>DOCTOR: Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?</p><p>AMY: And you kept the clothes.</p><p>DOCTOR: Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me. I kept the clothes.</p><p>DONNA: You’ve got a whole wardrobe in here somewhere, don’t you?</p><p>DOCTOR: Your point?</p><p>AMY: You even kept the bow tie.</p><p>DOCTOR: Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool.</p><p>(Donna sighs.)</p><p>AMY: Are you from another planet?</p><p>DOCTOR: Yeah.</p><p>AMY: Ok.</p><p>DOCTOR: So what do you think?</p><p>AMY: Of what?</p><p>DOCTOR: Other planets. Want to check some out?</p><p>AMY: What does that mean?</p><p>DOCTOR: It means. Well, it means come with me.</p><p>DONNA: Smooth transition, Casanova. </p><p>DOCTOR: Oi!</p><p>(Amy laughs.)</p><p>AMY: Come with you? Where?</p><p>DOCTOR: Wherever you like.</p><p>AMY: All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero.</p><p>DOCTOR: Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning. There's loads more.</p><p>DONNA: Giant eyeballs are nothin’. Wait ‘til you see the giant wasps.</p><p>AMY: Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff. That was two years ago.</p><p>DOCTOR: Oh! Oops.</p><p>AMY: Yeah.</p><p>DONNA: You’ve landed us late <em> again </em> ?! How can someone so brilliant be so, <em>so </em>dumb?!</p><p>DOCTOR: Absolutely no idea. So that's...</p><p>AMY: Fourteen years!</p><p>DOCTOR: Fourteen years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough.</p><p>DONNA: <em> More </em>than long enough.</p><p>AMY: When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library.</p><p>DOCTOR: Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So, coming?</p><p>AMY: No.</p><p>DOCTOR: You wanted to come fourteen years ago.</p><p>AMY: I grew up.</p><p>DOCTOR: Don't worry. I'll soon fix that.</p><p>DONNA: This is <em>your </em>decision, Amy. Don't let him bully you into saying yes.</p><p>(He opens the Tardis door and follows Amy in.)</p><p>
  <b>[Tardis]</b>
</p><p>DOCTOR: Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all.</p><p>AMY: I'm in my nightie.</p><p>DONNA: Ever hear that one before?</p><p>DOCTOR: You’d be surprised. And don't worry. Plenty of clothes in that wardrobe Donna mentioned. And possibly a swimming pool. So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will. Where do you want to start?</p><p>AMY: You are so sure that I'm coming.</p><p>DOCTOR: Yeah, I am.</p><p>AMY: Why?</p><p>DOCTOR: Cause you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and I know how that feels.</p><p>AMY: Oh, do you?</p><p>DOCTOR: All these years living here, most of your life, and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming.</p><p>DONNA: Watch it, Spaceboy. It's her choice, not yours.</p><p>AMY: Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?</p><p>DOCTOR: It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago.</p><p>DONNA: If you can actually land us <em>on time</em> for once.</p><p>DOCTOR: I <em>can</em>! Why, what's tomorrow?</p><p>AMY: Nothing. Nothing. Just you know, stuff.</p><p>(Donna's eyebrow raises. She suspects something.)</p><p>DOCTOR: All right, then. Back in time for stuff.</p><p>(A sonic screwdriver rises from a slot in the console.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Oh! A new one! Lovely. Thanks, dear.</p><p>(The Doctor uses an old typewriter wired into the console.)</p><p>AMY: Why me?</p><p>DOCTOR: Why not?</p><p>AMY: No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me? You’ve already got someone.</p><p>DOCTOR: I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?</p><p>AMY: People always have a reason.</p><p>DOCTOR: Do I look like people?</p><p>AMY: Yes.</p><p>DOCTOR: Donna’s been getting boring on her own.</p><p>DONNA: <em> Say that again? </em></p><p>DOCTOR: <em>And</em> I had a small group of friends in here recently. Lots of noise in the Tardis. I liked that. All that background chatter. Two is fine, but three is good too. Lovely number, three.</p><p>AMY: You're lonely. That's it? Just that?</p><p>DOCTOR: Just that. Promise.</p><p>DONNA: And if he's lying, I'll keep him to his word.</p><p>AMY: Ok.</p><p>DOCTOR: So, are you ok, then? Because this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit, you know.</p><p>DONNA: It can be a lot to take in. It's not the same as being suddenly thrown into it out of nowhere, but it's still overwhelming. It's ok if you need some time to take it all in. I know I did.</p><p>AMY: No, I'm fine. It's just, there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought. Well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box.</p><p>(Donna stifles a laugh, since she thinks that description is perfect.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand about me, because it's important, and one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box. </p><p>DONNA: Welcome aboard.</p><p>DOCTOR: Ha ha! Yeah. Goodbye Leadworth, hello everything.</p><p>(He sets the Tardis in flight. We watch it dematerialise in the garden, then we go back to Amy's bedroom with the wedding dress and its veil hanging up on the back of the door.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope I'm not breaking any rules or anything by using the transcripts on the website? There's nothing that says don't repost or anything, and if they're making it public I don't see what the problem would be, but I dunno. If it's a problem I'll just remove the stuff, I guess. Always paranoid about that sorta thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "A Quick Trip to the Moon"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little interlude I felt was necessary, but didn't quite fit in with the episode. Remember that time Rose and 10 had that REALLY GOOD post-regeneration scene and it was cut out? It's like that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Tardis]</strong>
</p><p>(Donna and the Doctor have just dematerialised out of Amy's garden. He's setting the location for the Tardis to land. Donna's standing back and watching, taking her time to get used to the new surroundings.)</p><p>DONNA: So does this always happen? The Tardis changing when you do, I mean.</p><p>DOCTOR: Not always. Depends on if she feels like she needs a makeover or not.</p><p>(Donna chuckles.)</p><p>DONNA: We're not just leaving Amy behind, are we? She waited for you for twelve years, the <em>least </em>you can do is offer her to come along.</p><p>DOCTOR: 'Course not! I'm just taking the old girl on a quick trip to the moon. Should get her all in working order again.</p><p>DONNA: Test drive.</p><p>DOCTOR: Exactly!</p><p>(There's a slightly awkward pause. The Doctor, now done fiddling with the console, turns to look at Donna. She's looked better. After all, she just went through a lot all at once. She has a bittersweet smile on her face.)</p><p>DOCTOR: I probably should've asked this earlier, but are you alright?</p><p>DONNA: Yeah, you should've.</p><p>(Guilt trip.)</p><p>DOCTOR: So, are you...</p><p>DONNA: I'm fine. Fine. Just taking it all in.</p><p>DOCTOR: Right. Yes. Taking it all in. Of course.</p><p>(The Doctor is clearly worried about Donna's opinion of him.)</p><p>DONNA: I should be asking <em>you</em>, honestly. All that flaming, all those times you nearly fell over yourself-</p><p>DOCTOR: Perfectly normal. Regeneration. Very violent biological process. It almost happened right in front of you, remember?</p><p>DONNA: Not very well. All that "metacrisis" stuff is still a blur.</p><p>DOCTOR: That's good! If it wasn't, your brain would burn up and die. So that's a good blur. Very good blur.</p><p>(Donna's not stupid. She knows something's up.)</p><p>DONNA: What's wrong?</p><p>DOCTOR: Wrong? With me? Nothing. Nothing at all.</p><p>DONNA: Doctor, whatever it is, you're telling me. <em>Right now</em>.</p><p>(You can't say no to her. Seriously, try it. You can't.)</p><p>DOCTOR: Last time I regenerated into a new body, it was with Rose. She saw it happen, just like you did.</p><p>(Whenever he mentions Rose, Donna knows it's gonna get sad.)</p><p>DOCTOR: I was all excited, at first. I <em>wasn't </em>crashing into the Earth at the time. New body, new face, new hair! Then I looked over at Rose, and the way she looked at me...</p><p>(It takes a lot of strength for him to finish that sentence.)</p><p>DOCTOR: She was horrified, Donna. She didn't see me at all. I mean, she saw <em>me</em>, I was standing right in front of her, but she didn't see <em>me </em>me. She didn't see the Doctor.</p><p>DONNA: And you were worried I'd do the same thing.</p><p>(The Doctor nods.)</p><p>DONNA: I'm not gonna lie and say that I'm not a little scared. In the end, you acted like yourself again, but some of the time I really <em>couldn't</em> recognize you.</p><p>(Sad Doctor hours.)</p><p>DOCTOR: So you want to leave.</p><p>DONNA: <em>What</em>?! Absolutely not! I'm only leavin' if you <em>kick me out that</em> door, and even then I'll put up a hell of a fight.</p><p>(Happy Doctor hours!!)</p><p>DONNA: Just tell me one thing. I want to hear it coming from you.</p><p>DOCTOR: Anything. Name it.</p><p>DONNA: Deep down, are you still the Doctor? The same one who <em>kidnapped me </em>away from my own wedding, took me to Pompeii, to meet Agatha Christie, a library, Midnight, and to see the Ood? I know the answer. Now <em>you </em>tell <em>me</em>.</p><p>(Donna's doing this for the Doctor's sake, not hers. She thinks it'll make him feel better. She's right.)</p><p>DOCTOR: There's a few minor alterations here and there, but deep down? Yes, I am.</p><p>DONNA: Good. That's all you needed.</p><p>DOCTOR: All "you" needed?</p><p>DONNA: Just get us back to Earth, Spaceman. And try not to be twelve years late this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm making an effort to use the England-English spelling of words rather than the American-English spelling I'm used to. Because the show is English. English like England, not English like the language. Although yes, it is in the language...You know what I mean. I'm trying.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>